Question: $ \dfrac{2}{9} \div \left(-\dfrac{7}{6} \div -\dfrac{2}{5}\right) = {?} $
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{2}{9} \div \left(-\dfrac{7}{6} \times -\dfrac{5}{2}\right) $ $ = \dfrac{2}{9} \div \left(\dfrac{-7 \times -5} {6 \times 2}\right) $ $ = \dfrac{2}{9} \div \dfrac{35}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{2}{9} \times \dfrac{12}{35} $ $ = \dfrac{2 \times -12}{9 \times -35} $ $ = \dfrac{24}{315}$ Simplify: $ = \dfrac{8}{105}$